Falling
by NiennaAngel
Summary: RayxClaude Ray meets Claude on a bridge during the Sakura Festival and it's not just the cherry blossoms that are blooming.


Okay I do believe that I get to claim first RayxClaude. I know that Elemental Gypsy hinted at it in her story "Keeping Warm", but I do believe that I'm the first to write them as an actual couple. If not, let me know! Anyway... enjoy and review!

* * *

Ray walked through the park looking for a place that wasn't completely filled with people. As beautiful as it was to be in Tokyo during the Sakura Festival he didn't enjoy having to deal with the massive amounts of people that flocked to the parks to stare at the cherry blossoms. He dodged around yet another group of tourists only to nearly walk into a businessman's back. Growling softly to himself the Chinese tiger vowed to be somewhere other than Japan come this time the following year. He finally made it out of the park and started walking away thoroughly amazed at how empty the sidewalks were. _Guess everyone's at the park staring at cherry blossoms._ He shook his head at the thought and continued walking. While he was aware of the fact that the trees in full bloom were gorgeous he simply didn't see the point of staring at them for hours on end. It made absolutely no sense to the tiger.

He sighed as he wandered down towards the river happy to be away from people. Growing up in near isolation meant that he hated being surrounded by people all the time. While his teammates hassled Kai about always disappearing they never seemed to mind that Ray was just as guilty. _They probably don't even notice I'm gone when I leave. It's not like they come looking for me like they do Kai. Well, Tyson did that one time, but since then he hasn't bothered. I know that they don't understand my need to be alone so that's not why they leave me alone. Maybe I should just be grateful that I can get away from them and not worry about them hassling me. I really need to stop thinking along those lines. I'll just depress myself and that's not why I left the team this time. I really needed to be away from them so that I can be alone for once._

Ray stopped just short of the bridge and tilted his head to the side. He was thoroughly surprised to see someone familiar looking leaning against the bridge's railing. Ray studied the silver haired youth with curious golden eyes. _Silver hair, tall, thin frame… Buddha! That's Claude!_ Ray smiled at his revelation. He wandered over to the other teen and frowned when he got a better look at his companion's sad face. He walked over silently and placed a hand on Claude's shoulder. The Spanish eagle just about jumped out of his skin at the contact and whirled around. His amethyst eyes were wide and clearly surprised. "Ray? What are you doing here?"

Ray reached out and ran his thumb along Claude's cheekbone. "I wanted to get away from everyone, but the park was crowded because of the Sakura Festival. What are you doing here? You're an awful long way from home."

"Mr. Dickenson brought us out here. He thought it might do us some good to get away from Spain while the police deal with Barthez. I didn't feel like socializing with my team so I went for a walk." Ray stepped closer as he ran his thumb back and forth against Claude's pale tear-stained cheek.

"If you just didn't feel like socializing why were you crying?" he questioned softly. Claude closed his eyes as Ray continued to caress his skin. He took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves as he leaned his head into the palm of Ray's hand. Ray smiled softly at the other teen as he waited patiently for an answer to his question. Claude reached up and placed his hand over Ray's when he opened his eyes.

"I was just told that my crush doesn't have any feelings for me" he whispered.

Ray's heart hurt at the confession. He had only just recently realized that he had a crush on the silver haired blader. The raven haired teen took a deep breath before asking his next question. "She told you that she doesn't like you?"

Claude's sad amethyst eyes rose to meet disappointed golden orbs. "No. I was told by a mutual friend that he doesn't like me and barely even notices me."

Ray's fingers moved into silken silver strands. "Then he's a moron. Anyone who doesn't notice you clearly doesn't have eyes. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met" he whispered. He half-hoped that Claude would hear the compliment as well as the confession hidden between the words of his sentence. The Spanish eagle looked at him slightly surprised.

"You really think I'm amazing?" he questioned softly as his eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head into Ray's caress. "I'm really nothing special."

Ray moved closer hoping that he really was the sad eagle's crush and could make the pain disappear from his face. "You're amazing." Ray's hand stopped moving in Claude's hair as the latter's eyes slid back open and stared at him.

"You team said that you didn't like me" he admitted in a whisper so quiet Ray barely heard him. _Thank you, Buddha._ Ray's fingers started to massage the back of Claude's scalp as he closed the distance between their bodies. Claude stared at him with wide eyes as the gap between their lips slowly shortened until they were just a breath away. "Ray" he whispered just before the tiger placed his lips gently on the eagle's own.

Ray pressed their bodies together as he wrapped one arm around Claude's upper back and the hand buried in silken strands tightened to hold Claude's head in place. The Spanish eagle responded moving his lips in time with Ray's as his heart started to beat double time. Claude's arms raised and wrapped around Ray's neck and his head tilted slightly to the side to allow Ray better access to this mouth. The tiger's tongue darted out quickly and swiped against Claude's lower lip in request for entrance. Claude's lips parted as he allowed his crush entrance to his mouth. Ray took full advantage and slid his tongue in to explore Claude's warm, wet cavern. Ray pulled back and stared into Claude's beautiful eyes. "I like you Claude." The eagle blushed slightly as Ray went in for a second gentle, loving kiss.

Ray pulled away from Claude's lips and let his mouth travel down to the eagle's pale neck. He gently nipped and licked at the tender skin as Claude's grip around his neck tightened. He pulled away and stared into clouded amethyst eyes. Claude smiled through his blush. "I like you too Ray."

"Come on. I know somewhere better to continue this." Ray took Claude's hand and led him towards the dojo. The held hands as they walked past the park Ray had been so eager to escape only minutes earlier. Ray looked at Claude and smiled when he saw the cherry blossoms behind his new boyfriend. _I think I know why people long to watch the cherry blossoms now. Watching the petals fall is a reminder of falling in love with the person you are meant to be with for the rest of your life.

* * *

Cute, fluffy goodness no? I like it, but that's just me. Please review._


End file.
